


Special Feeling

by Tsicfm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags Are Hard, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, also theyre all so old now T_T, just two bros sharing an apartment, kagehina have a hard time realizing their feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsicfm/pseuds/Tsicfm
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of Olympians and pro-volleyball players Tobio Kageyama and Shouyou Hinata, who are in fact just two idiots sharing an umbrella after grocery shopping who got entangled in a live interview by a local journalist about the huge snowstorm that has been ravishing Tokyo recently. What was not expected was the interview going viral as Kageyama desperately tried to hide his shyness with his hands while Hinata eagerly states “being in the snow with Kageyama like this immerses me in a special feeling. I like it". The whole internet is obsessing over these two and the situation could only be best described by the words of Tetsuro Kuroo an employee at the Japan Volleyball Association, Sports Promotion Division as “holy shit is this amazing PR!”----Alternatively: remember that amazing 2014 meme with the Japanese couple getting interviewed while sharing an umbrella? Yeah well, I say it’s time to bring it back and mix it with adult Kageyama and Hinata figuring out what it means to find your life's partner. Updates: Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. December 19th

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Christmas is mainly for couples whereas the new year is spent with family in Japan. Enjoy!

December 19th, 2021

If anyone was to ask Tobio Kageyama how to describe sunlight, he would probably answer in a calm voice that it was blinding and incredibly annoying when he played beach volleyball during his occasional vacation with his friends. However, deep down, Kageyama knew that sunlight smelled just like Shoyo Hinata, with his obnoxiously bright hair and even more radiant personality. He was the embodiment of the sun in Kageyama’s life for a decade now. And as beautiful as Rome was, it would have been better with a ball of sunshine beside him. Thankfully, he was currently patiently waiting to exit a plane that landed approximately 20 minutes ago in Tokyo. Before the new year, his goal was to attempt to host a Christmas party with his friends before going to spend the new year with his family. 

“What a pain going through custom is at this time of the year,” Kageyama thought as he prepared his documents to be looked over by the border’s agent. At least it felt good to speak and hear Japanese all around him. The sounds of the Japanese language meddled in the symphony of airport noises as relatives, friends, lovers, and business associates greeted each other as tears highlight the light of their eyes as their mouth’s half-covered by scarves and masks due to the recent cold weather wished each other hellos, welcome back and happy holidays. After waiting for this luggage and finally getting into a taxi, the driver asks where he was heading, resulting in Kageyama to tell him his address. His and Shouyou’s address. 

Living together was never really discussed formally and instead took the shape of Hinata barking at Kageyama that they should get a place together in Tokyo since after the Olympics both played abroad, and it would be nice to just have a place in Japan to go back to, a home of sorts. So, they invested in a beautiful, honestly too large and too luxurious (Kageyama mumbled something about the importance of investing in propriety) apartment in a rather too upper-class building for the chaotic and oddball volleyball players. However, it provided a place for both of them to stay at, and Hinata adored the ability to walk over to Kenma’s (currently living in the even more outrageously lavish building not even a minute walk away) when he was back in Japan. 

Their lives went on, as usual, Kageyama in Rome and Hinata in São Paulo, but both decided they should spend their first Christmas with their apartment together. Furthermore, while they had gotten the place, it barely had any furniture, meaning they had a single futon in the living room. Back when they bought the apartment, Kageyama remembers calling Shouyou even more than usual as both were abroad but working with an interior designer, Kenma had thrown their way. Kageyama would always tell him Hinata to hurry his ass faster when picking up calls (not that he ever missed them) because he did not want to be stuck making all the tiny decisions about home stuff. Really, Kageyama just wanted to make sure _their_ apartment would be a good mixture of them both. 

So, when tired from an overseas flight, Kageyama arrived around 8 pm in his apartment; he was greeted by their apartment’s familiar layout. The entry, while not having been used in months, was overflowing in shoes because apparently both Kageyama and Hinata owned quite a few pairs of sneakers and around the hooks for jackets and a table with a bowl set up for keys and wallets, are drawings gifted to both of them (but mainly Hinata) from fans. Slipping his feet into slippers with a crown print (Hinata had similar ones but with crows), Kageyama made his way with his luggage towards the living room when he promptly and surprisingly threw himself onto the couch without the grace of his usual stature. 

The L-shaped white leather couch was huge and adorned with cushions that matched the blankets hidden underneath an ottoman. However, Kageyama was too tired to grab a blanket at the moment and focused on ensuring everything was still all in place. Ahead of the couch was an enormous TV mounted on a wall over various gaming consoles Hinata enjoyed playing, and along the other wall of the room was what their interior designer described as a bookshelf, but she quickly adapted to her clients and ensured the built-in feature was updated to hold trophies and medals. The wall was adorned in a medley of memorabilia both have acquired over the years, including photographs, magazine covers, touristy trinkets from places they played matches and more as it all related to their volleyball careers, there was no Kageyama section or Hinata section, but rather it was fused because both of them knew that without the other, they would not be where they are today.

However, Kageyama did have a favourite thing on the wall, a picture that captured the moment Hinata decided to throw himself on Kageyama. The shot was taken as Hinata was in mid-air, a smile and laughter adorning his lips and eyes as Kageyama only looked in Hinata’s face with his most gigantic smile ever captured on camera after their first Olympic game win. The photo with the athlete in movement was fuzzy and not deemed high quality enough for a sports magazine, but Kuroo had sent the picture to them regardless because the happiness in both their eyes was dazzling. 

Eyes glazing over the wall with a smile only reserved for the people he’s closest to, Kageyama picked himself up as he lazily rolls his luggage over to the master’s suite. The room was decorated mostly around the colour white but had vibrant art pieces decorating with clutter on shelves with more personal items, memories of high school and family. Of course, the bed was king-size (very hard to buy in japan, so Hinata and Kageyama take turns buying new sheets abroad, and rumour has it there’s an underground Tokyo market of king size beds targeted especially to pro volleyball players) because Kageyama was unnecessarily tall, according to his roommate. He dropped his luggage off, which he quickly opened in the walk-in closet before opening one of his draws to grab an old-t-shirt and fresh pair of boxers, which he changed into before heading towards the left side of the bed where he dropped off his phone on his nightstand, that he had just been used to message Hinata.

**Kageyama:** landed, omw to customs _16:04_

** Kageyama ** : in a taxi heading home with all my luggage _17:12_

** Kageyama: ** traffic is worse than usual _18:28_

** Kageyama: ** home, going to bed asap hope you're enjoying your flights _20:19_

Initially, when they moved in, all they had was a futon in their living room, which Kageyama and Hinata had to share and well, ever since that first night, it kind of became a tradition for them to share a bed. So, while they have a second bedroom, it is a guest room, and the master bedroom, closet and en-suite bathroom became theirs. In the beginning, what was Hinata’s or Kageyama’s side became Kageyama’s things in-between all of Hinata’s belongings. Since both were rarely in Tokyo at the same time since purchasing the apartment and furnishing it, they have not yet hosted their friends together, so nobody he assumes knows about the bedding situation, not that it was in their business to know Kageyama thought. Soon, reflecting over their hard work to organize and decorate this place, drifted Kageyama to sleep as he dreamed of Hinata and him reuniting. 


	2. December 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata heads home to Tokyo, where is he reunited with Kageyama in the midst of a snowstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Housekeeping notes! Updates will now be on every Saturday, Tuesday and Thursday with a total of 12 chapters, with the last one being released on January 1st! Enjoy this chapter!

December 19th

Shouyou Hinata was like any bored 25-year-old person at an airport, desperately trying to connect his phone to CDG's internet. However, his face of pure frustration was anything but ordinary. An hour ago, he had descended off his flight from São Paulo to Paris and was waiting for his next flight to Tokyo, which had been delayed by 2 hours due to a severe snowstorm impacting nearly all of Haneda's arrivals. Hinata's total flight time is approximately 24 hours, not counting this now 5-hour layover and the unavoidable traffic the storm will cause on the trains and highways once in Tokyo

Still, he thought, being able to go spend the holidays with his friends and family would undoubtedly be worth it, and after all, this was not his first nor will it be his last time transiting this route. However, it might be the last time he connects through CDG because this whole no internet was seriously bugging him. He knew he should have booked the flight going through DXB (Dubai, UAE), as he currently could be using their gym, but alas, he is instead walking in circles, killing time. 

"Paris the city of love, more like the city of boredom," sighed Hinata under his breath as he passed a stand of books, stomach grumbling. Maybe it was time to grab a bite instead of a book. But before that, he tried one last time to connect to the cursed internet, and by a miracle sent from above, his phone finally connected, resulting in an influx of messages and updates flooding his screen.

Plopping himself on a seat at a nearby sports bar, a seemingly fitting choice considering his profession, he started replying to the messages from his teammates wishing him safe flights and a message from Kageyama saying he had boarded his flight on time, with no expected delay.

"Ugh what an asshole," thought Hinata as he angrily drank the glass of water the server brought because he knew his arrival to their apartment would have a Kageyama bragging about the smoothness of his direct flight and probably something about how Hinata should play for an Italian league so that they can play against each other once again. A tempting offer, but for now, his home away from home was São Paul, and if Kageyama truly wanted to play with him, he should come to Brazil instead. 

Yet, as Hinata placed his phone on the table and fixated his eyes on the menu, trying to figure out what he craved, his heart stung with a sentiment best described as homesickness. Homesickness for the life he will experience this upcoming trip briefly when he and Kageyama have simple domestic days. Well, domestic for them, considering it would most likely take a couple of hours before they end up having a weightlifting competition in their building's gym. The thought of such a thing made Hinata smile because on the fridge sat a list of 'records,' best known as athletic brags to ensure they always continued pushing each other to their limits. 

In the end, Hinata ended up ordering a burger, which was quickly consumed as he spent, the rest of his time at the sports bar, drinking a coffee, watching TV were others like him played sports with a heart full of passion. After killing as much time possible at the sports bar and walking around terminals as long as possible, Hinata sat by his gate. Thankfully, Kenma appeared to be streaming some new video game, which provided him great content (with an entire day of flying, he tried his best to not watch movies during layovers or else there would be nothing for him to watch on his next flight). 

As the hours meddled, Hinata found himself finally boarding his flight, and as he sat down in his aisle seat (the best according to him because it allowed space for his broad shoulders while also providing easy access to stretch), and he watched one cheesy romantic comedy before tiredness crept in and thus, Hinata spent the last 9 hours of his 12-hour flight peacefully asleep dreaming of the warm bed waiting for him. 

Once landed safely, his phone quickly adapted to the new date, December 20th, and once cleared from customs with his luggage in tow, Hinata boarded a train in the direction of the city. Thankfully for him, it seemed like yesterday's storm had already passed, and the town was already functioning nearly back to normal and so catching a cab from the station to his apartment went smoothly. 

Stiff and excited to shower, Hinata's hands grabbed his keys and unlocked his and Kageyama's apartment door. The apartment lights were all turned off, but the winter's day sun basked their entire living room in a soft glow. While it was just 9 am, it seemed as if Kageyama was still asleep since there were no signs of life, but Hinata knew that he had arrived at their place last evening. Lifting his luggage to reduce the noise with his trusty crow slippers warming his feet, Hinata headed for the bedroom. 

"He was always bad with jetlag," Hinata thought as he saw no parts of Tobio's body except a tuft of hair sticking out from under their duvet. As he quietly brought his luggage to the closet where he quickly spotted Kageyama's own luggage having been opened but its contents half spilling across the floor. Hinata did not even bother opening his luggage and instead grabbed a pair of sweats and a random t-shirt, with the pure determination of a man who has been dreaming of showering for the last 30 hours. 

The steaming shower helped Hinata realize that finally, he was home, and once he felt clean, he went into their bath, his muscles feeling alive again. Revitalized, and with his clean clothing on, and a towel adorning his head as he did not want to awaken Kageyama with the noise of their hairdryer, he headed for the kitchen. All hopes of not awakening Kageyama with the noises of a hairdryer were thrown out the window the moment Hinata decided to make himself a coffee. 

Only thinking about how the warm cup in his hands would make everything alright, and not having spent many times using this new machine Hinata did not realize just how loud the device could be. In fact, the machine was making noises that awoke the sleeping beauty that is Tobio Kageyama from his jetlag slumber.

Feeling disoriented and somehow still tired as he noticed his phone displaying the time as much too late in the morning for him to still be sleeping, Kageyama headed towards the kitchen with two thoughts in his mind. First, if something was broken in the kitchen and was making that infernal noise, it was about to become even more broken with the strength of a world-class pro-volleyball player. Second, if it was the idiot, then Hinata would learn the consequences of waking him. Well, precisely what Hinata would learn had not been decided yet in the mind of Kageyama, as his brain was mostly consisting of trying to remember just how bright Hinata's smile will be. 

Stepping out of the bedroom into the living room, heading towards the kitchen island where across of it was, Hinata desperately yelling after a piece of machinery.

"Please, please, please you are not allowed to be this loud and waste my good coffee that I brought to Japan for you to just make me crappy coffee!" 

Kageyama, realizing Hinata had not yet noticed he was awake, replied with his ever-monotone voice, "Poor machine, I think any coffee you intend to make has high chances of turning out poorly because it involves you in the kitchen."

Hinata quickly turned around and did the most Hinata thing. He used his pure athletic skills to run around the kitchen island and throw himself over Kageyama for a reunion hug. Kageyama should have been surprised at how fast Hinata was, but he had been expecting this buddle of joy and laughter to tackle him, so he was ready, and welcomed him with open arms. 

Hinata already smelled of their home, but his damp hair previously covered with a towel that did not survive the last few seconds on Hinata's head smelled of whatever shampoo they had in their shower while containing hints of coffee that was now part of Hinata’s comforting presence. Kageyama could not stop himself from chuckling as he told Hinata, "You know it's not good to leave me sleeping in so much, I should have woken up and gone training before you arrived," with a slight pout.

"Kageyama are you forgetting the first and only time I ever work you up from a nap? I thought for sure you would snap my neck with just the look in your eyes. For my survival, I refuse to ever be the poor soul that awakens you, and I will continue being surprised every morning when your phone survives waking you up," laughed Hinata as he let go of his friend and headed to grab a cup for his coffee. 

Coffee in hand, the two-headed for their couch where they spent, the morning doing what two individuals do when they haven't seen each other in a long time, they caught up. Stories ranged from training schedules and meal prepping to silly stories involving an evil Italian dog chasing Kageyama, who was simply trying to have his morning jog. It just all felt so natural and needed, because while they kept in contact nearly every day when abroad, being together in person just brought out the best in their duo, as they never bored each other, even if most of the conversations were all lead by Hinata and a nodding Kageyama whose focus never strayed. 

While both would have been quite fond of staying in their position, their stomachs had other ideas.

"Ah I'm starving, and all we have is instant ramen, we really need to run to the grocery store, because we need more," said Hinata as he went to place his cup in the sink and opened various if not all of their cupboards. 

"Let's go then because I'm starving as well, so let's grab a bite on our way to the store."

"Perfect! Let's go now!" exclaimed Hinata as he headed towards their entryway. 

Kageyama, on the other hand, had a slightly different vision of the next few minutes.

"While you might be fine walking outside in your sweats, but I want to shower and put-on real clothing especially considering how cold it is outside, don't you look at the weather channel?" said Kageyama as he headed towards their room, seemingly about to do precisely what he had declared.

"The king rules over our home once again!" yelled Hinata in a joking manner before hearing their bathroom door shutting quite loudly. It was good to know that Kageyama was still the same as always and teasing him was still one of Hinata's greatest forms of entertainment. 

Hinata dragged himself to their closet, where he quickly unpacked most of his luggage and put on a pair of jeans and a comfortable sweatshirt because turns out Kageyama was right about something; watching the weather channel proved useful as turns out Tokyo and Japan as a whole was having one of the heaviest snowfalls in decades. Additionally, Hinata recently considered 20ºC as decently cold in Brazil; their late morning walk might shock his system a bit. 

Regardless, once dressed in warm clothing, Hinata scrolled social media on the couch, waiting for Kageyama. Kageyama came into the living room with a frown on his face looking down on Hinata as he said, "Hey I found your winter jacket and earmuffs in our closet, here," before promptly dropping them on top of Hinata. 

Hinata knew this was very doting of Kageyama and quickly put the jacket and earmuffs on as they headed towards their overcrowded entry. Both too competitive for their own good began a race of who could find both their winter books and put them on first, without saying a single word to each other. Hinata quickly won, which Kageyama argued he only lost because Hinata's boots were slip-on, whereas he had laces. 

Hinata was thankful to himself, and Kageyama to make sure he wore warm clothing as they stepped outside their building, the snow and cold swirled everywhere. Walking and talking made Hinata's jaw feel numb but he continued occasionally seeing Kageyama's face hold in laughter to some of his jokes, as he tried to remain his composure holding their umbrella. 

They first headed to a bakery that sold buns, which the whole street seemed to smell, as the place was packed with customers. Once the buns were acquired and quickly gobbled down by both of them, nostalgia-fueled them. Both walked in silence towards their local grocery store, with the noise of their feet crushing the snow dancing with the memories of their youth. 

The snow had a unique way of making you reflect; maybe it was because the city was clad in white, providing a blank canvas for your mind or maybe walking under an umbrella with someone with whom you shared so many experiences within your life felt as natural as the urge to live. Either way, Hinata's mind flooded with memories of high school, warming his heart but not really helping with the cold his body was feeling. 

Thankfully they arrived at the grocery store, and everything felt normal, Hinata yelling about how the fruit was overpriced and how avocados at his grocery store in São Paulo are the size of a child's head. Only for Kageyama to say he doesn't believe him but asked Hinata to take a picture of him in front of the prices of cheese for his teammates in Italy, resulting in even more teasing from Hinata. The players both fell in the sense of familiarity as they began re-getting used to life in Japan, with their little cart soon becoming full of food. They paid, grabbed their bags full of ingredients and headed home, as Kageyama continued holding an umbrella to cover them from the snowfall. 

However, Kageyama quickly realized how Hinata kept struggling and trying to hide his face in the parts of his hoodie poking out of his jacket. Kageyama stopped walking, resulting in Hinata cutting the story he was telling short, asking why they had stopped only to have Kageyama ask him to hold the umbrella.

As Hinata held the umbrella, he looked around; it appeared a local journalist was recording a live broadcast ahead of them in the street. 

"Is Kageyama still awkwardly shy with journalists asking any question that doesn't have to do with volleyball?" Hinata wondered, looking for a reason they stopped walking, not realizing Kageyama has used that time to unravel the scarf he wore and draped it around Hinata's neck.

"There, try not to catch a cold now," said Kageyama as he grabbed the umbrella back and began walking once again.

Hinata, in shock, smiled, feeling a warm sensation both on the inside and outside as he rejoined Kageyama's side. They began approaching the journalist, who unexpectedly, as they tried to respectfully go around the news crew, were instead faced with a woman in her early twenties holding a microphone asking if they could ask them a few questions about the recent weather. Kageyama seemed not the most pleased as Hinata declared for the both of them, "of course we can!"

"Thank you so much! My name is Misaki Nakamura. Could both of you please stay where you are but scoot a bit to the left? I'll just ask about the weather, so here is the first question; has the snow impacted your day-to-day life?"

"Well, I just got back to Tokyo from Brazil about 8 hours ago, so it was a shock at the beginning, but I do find it beautiful, the snow is certainly something I miss abroad!" replied Hinata, as Kageyama desperately tried to use his height and umbrella to his advantage in hiding his face because he had a feeling something was bound to happen if it involved live television and Hinata, but the interviewer continued asking questions. 

"Considering you were just thrown into Tokyo mere hours ago with record-breaking snowfall how does it make you feel?"

"Being in the snow with Kageyama like this immerses me in a special feeling. I like it," replied a beaming Hinata. 

An ever so blushing Kageyama began using his free hand to hide his face, "why does this idiot have to say such things," he thought. The journalist only showcased a smile nearly as bright as Hinata's.

"I think many can agree with such a declaration, the snow truly does bring two people together! Thank you very much for your time and have a great day," replied the woman as she bowed them goodbye. Kageyama and Hinata replied with thank you for their own as they headed to their apartment in which Kageyama prayed would involve no more interviews. 

Unknowingly to them, the crew had asked them for a quick interview after the cameraman had noticed Kageyama wrapping his scarf around Hinata while the journalist was discussing driving warnings regarding the level of snows. Also, unknowingly to the volleyball duo was that a couple of sports fans watching their local noon weather update saw and heard the comment declared by Hinata, and two clips quickly found the way to Twitter. The first, a video of the scarf incident, following the second video of Hinata's statement about having a special feeling being with Kageyama. 

The clips and screenshots of their interview would flood the internet as the duo was quietly making curry in their apartment while laughing around about nothing and everything, not realizing they had probably just caused the last big online trend of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to believe Hinata has lived in Brazil for so long and isn't a coffee snob. Because my Brazilian roommate/bff from São Paulo loves her cup of coffee, and I just think Hinata now also feels very strongly about how Brazilian coffee is superior. So here's my apology as Hinata will most likely be drinking a lot of coffee in this fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am so tired, and don’t have a beta so I apologize if there are any typos T_T

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> First of all, thank you so much for reading this and sorry for this chapter more focusing on setting up the scene rather than going into the plot right away (do not worry the interview will come in a chapter or two!). 
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic and it's nerve-wracking but exciting! I wrote this first chapter today and I'm beginning the second one however I have an essay and project due on Monday so at the moment we're looking at around dec. 9th 2020 for the next update! 
> 
> Once I finish finals I will push thru with this fic (we're looking around 10-12 chapters to be confirmed by the next update). And my goal is to have it be completed before New Year's Eve (after all this accidentally is turning into a holiday fic!). 
> 
> But yeah, I just craved a fic which is a slow burner ish, with lots of domestic fluff as Hinata and Kageyama realize they are for better lack of words, soulmates. Please stay safe and thanks again!


End file.
